


For all the right reasons (1/?)

by Moonsey



Category: QI RPF
Genre: British Comedy, Hugh Laurie - Freeform, M/M, QI, Quite Interesting - Freeform, Stephen fry - Freeform, alan davies - Freeform, fiction gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsey/pseuds/Moonsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh tries to rekindle his relationship with Stephen but there’s only one problem and that's "Alan".</p>
            </blockquote>





	For all the right reasons (1/?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: For all the right reasons (1/?)  
> Author: tekkenfantasy  
> Pairing: Stephen/Hugh, Stephen/Alan  
> Rating: 17  
> Summary: Hugh tries to rekindle his relationship with Stephen but there’s only one problem and that’s “Alan”.

His flight from America had been bloody insane; the amount of waiting and delaying that had taken over due to the snow, and the safety precautions the American’s took was tiresome. He should have been used to it by now, having to live there for the time being and the show he was playing, there were many times he had to visit home and back to America. This happened a lot, and it was always as annoying and frustrating as it was today!

  
He was visiting London again, not to meet his family, he did that a lot but he was there to meet a special someone. Tell him something very important.

  
Being in America for a long time, he was alone, there was always that feeling where he didn’t belong, his heart really didn’t feel right in a foreign country and it kept him awake most nights. He would think of the people that were in his home, his friends, family and Stephen.

  
Stephen was his best mate, having worked with him for a long time. They had a very intimate and passionate relationship while back, but all was torn after a very immature and senseless argument. Hugh on his part refused to stand Stephen’s consistent need to be in control all the time, the long night arguments and cloudy remarks Stephen made about himself and his weight. It had been too much; Hugh called it quits and had been regretting the day ever since.

  
Last time he visited London, Hugh was one of the panelist for Stephen’s new show. Stephen had been grateful that he had arrived, although he didn’t seem to care. He was much more depressed about the fact that Stephen had moved on and was with a new partner. Rekindling the old relationship they once shared was out of sight. Stephen and Daniel were very much in love, as proved from the visit he shared during dinner when Stephen had invited him into it. He wouldn’t refuse the envious feeling towards Daniel, he was a lovely bloke but being with Stephen made him a notorious villain.

  
He took a cab to a nice hotel down the streets of London. He was going to spend the night there; he could go to his house or to his family but decided against it. He hadn’t told anyone that he was visiting London, it was best he didn’t for a while. He just wanted a lone time in his home country and breath for a while.

  
He threw his luggage on the floor and immediately started unpacking one of the smaller bags, he pulled out some fresh casual clothes and went into the bathroom, running the water and hoping these nostalgic feelings would pass away, if possible.

  
Stephen was on his mind day and night. Third night in London and he was trying everything possible to not ring him up, Stephen wouldn’t care, he told himself, Stephen was already with someone, he wouldn’t want him back anyway. The best thing he could do was replace him, Hugh went down to a local pub and picked up a young lad, who as smart as he was didn’t recognize Hugh, at all. Not a telly watcher, more of a book geek.

  
He had a little bed talk with the boy, who despite his real age looked way younger than he really was. A little peck on the cheek and it was goodbye Jason, was that his name? He shook his head and closed the door behind him.

  
He felt numb after a cold shower, his body shook aggressively but he ignored it. Drips of water slide down his body and dried itself on the towel that hung low on his hips, Hugh scrapped the idea of letting go of the towel and just hanging it all out, but that would make him a nudist? Will it no? Stephen would make his walk around the flat naked sometimes, but that was usually when he lost a bet. He smirked at the thought and sat heavily on the bed, the phone line coming into his view.

  
He could just call him, ask him how he is? How’s everything with Daniel? Not that he cared about that wanker but still for Stephen’s sake. He stared at the phone for a while, and with much stress picked up the phone, only to realize he didn’t know his number. _DAMN IT._

  
He couldn’t call him, he didn’t know where he lived anymore, Stephen had moved. All he knew was where he worked. His show was recorded in London Studios, he had been there once, Stephen would be there too, Christmas was coming and Hugh knew as much as Stephen didn’t give a toss about it, he still had to record a Christmas special and it gave Hugh the perfect opportunity to meet him.

  
There was an online schedule for the recordings and Hugh jotted down the time and date, which was a week from today and at five p.m. It was for the best too, Hugh could have some time in what he was about to do. Meet up with an old flame and try to rekindle there past love, if possible. As desperate as he was, he promised not to look like as ass in front for his current boyfriend.

 

There were some promotional pictures of Stephen and a few other comedians. There was Sean Lock, Jo Brand and Alan Davies, who had his left arm around Stephen’s neck. Hugh hadn’t liked him that much, _the fucking poodle._ He glanced back at Stephen, who looking much older than before was calmer and more professor like. Hugh bit down his lip and held his breath. Meeting Stephen after so long would be much harder than he originally thought.

  
Flustering over the said moment had been rather stressing. Hugh entered the studio’s and went straight to a receptionist, who by recognizing him immediately had let him pass, accompanied him to a lift and given him directions to Stephen’s dressing room. She left after a few laughs Hugh gave her, only realizing he was just making himself comfortable than the lady. She left and Hugh stood alone in front of the door.

  
He breathed in deep, his heart pounding and with a shaking hand knocked the door. He heard a small voice from within ‘come in’. Hugh slowly opened the door and entered.

  
Stephen had his back turned and was fixing the watch on his hand. Hugh bit his lip, his voice having caught in his throat stepped a few steps ahead, and he stopped when Stephen abruptly turned around, without looking at him and picked up a tie from the chair that was behind him and turned back around.

  
“Can I help you?” Stephen asked.

  
Hugh just stared at his back, he didn’t say anything. He hadn’t seen him for eight years; they had talked but never face to face. Hugh had gone through this moment for about a week, what he would say? what his explanation to this visit would be and how Stephen would react, because they did have a fight over the phone a couple of times, and what was said on it shouldn’t be repeated.

  
Stephen finally turned around. Gave Hugh a look and ignored him, it took him a few seconds to register who was standing so awkwardly in his room and Stephen was rather surprised. He looked back at the man, his long lost friend and stared at him. His eyes cold and his face emotionless.

  
“Hugh-” Stephen started only to be cut off when Hugh almost ran towards him and threw his arms around Stephen’s neck, swallowing him in a deep hug.

 

))

**I own nothing. I would like to own a poodle someday.**

**Feedback would be great. Thank you for reading. tbc**


End file.
